


Don't Make A Habit Of This.

by Kinkmoose



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Gratuitous Russian, Smut, pseudo-date
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:04:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkmoose/pseuds/Kinkmoose
Summary: Habits are strange things; or that one time Tom set them up to get closer and they run with for the hell of it. Notes are swapped, Shizuo swaps habits, Vorona makes glances, and The Dude gives his graces over the course of a single night.A Fic about bonding over a drink and taking a leap into things.





	1. Chapter 1

It took ten minutes to notice Tom’s sudden leave was a conceived plan from the get go. He took the three of them out for dinner, on him he made sure to point out, and the tried and true place of dining was one Russia Sushi. At Tom’s leave, it was just the two of them finishing off a late dinner and chatting idle that it really struck Shizuo. He supposed it was his lack of social graces to take notice of the flags popping up throughout the day, the strongest being laid out in plain that he ought to ask Vorona on a date. Or something as Tom put it.

He did have a damn good alibi though, some paperwork that needed to get back to the boss before the day dragged out into night. Given it was night, the leave lacked the fishiness he tend to pick up on. Dinner presented itself as a good distraction and the planned escape was well under way by the time he put two and two together; one and one as it were. 

His nerves begin to act up that instant it all came together, expression balanced between frustration and bewilderment. Learned instincts had him picked at his vest for a pack of smokes to settle him. It was not anger, frustration a low boil to the pot, however he wanted something to ease the assault of thoughts and questions in an attempt to avoid the obvious.

Okay, so Vorona was a beautiful woman and he was understandably attracted to her. That was normal as normal got with one Shizuo Heiwajima. The normal got muddy the deeper he got to thinking about why he liked her. Tom thought they resonated great as a couple of people of the fringe of strange. It was no compliment then and thinking back did not place it in better lighting. The consideration of thumping him dead center of the forehead was a strong one.

“Is bad habit to take part in.” She chimed behind a face of collected calmness akin to ice. Scratch that, he might have saw some disapproval in her eyes about something.

“What habit?” Slow uptake on what was meant hit once a pack of acquired in hand. She must of meant smoking, his shoulder pinching up and pack hovering. “I know you’re looking out for me, but I’m well aware of how bad these-”

“No, you misunderstand.”

“I do?”

“Yes. Bad habit for nerves, cigarettes contain nicotine and such can act as stimulate. Not relaxing as smoking causes initial stimulation to adrenal glands. The other biological effects notwithstanding.” 

Matter of fact did not cover it. Factual more like, a spot of text ripped right out of a book and given voice. In no small way it was endearing, the clinical versus his often spontaneous. Well, spontaneous was a friendly word for outburst, the pack disappearing into his vest.

“Then what do you suggest?”

“About?”

“A better habit. You know not a lot of people catch on when I’m on edge. Tom does, you to, and couple of others.” Did this count as rambling? No, he was being informative and chatting. Like Tom wanted him to do as part of this no so devious plan. The consideration in flicking him aside the head was washing away, a thin smile across his lips as he leaned in closer about the table to lister.

“Ah.” She sat back relaxing and pondering if her expressions change was an indicator. “Some use self improvement techniques both mental and physical. Others rely on medication or other outside sources to ease nerves. I sense you want to avoid dependence on things, yes?” 

“I’m not sure anything would help to be honest.”

“I’m certain something can. Even if not, you restrain self well I think.” 

“You think I handle myself well?” Disbelief was laid on his tone. He did not see himself restrained, but he had been trying since the town was flipped on its head and he wanted to murder that flea bag beyond what a jury may call premeditated. It had been months, weeks stitched together after a literal long night with Celty adding to her long list of legends, and then like nothing the city settled back into its usual rhythm . 

“Yes. Considering lifestyle and habit of people having poor judgement.” She sipped at her drink leaving him suspicious of the odd compliment. That was a compliment in a roundabout way and he was not so dull minded to miss is. 

“Nerves is a light way to address the greater issue. Nerves give way to anger and anger-”

“What about drinking?” Again she cut him short, head atilt casting blonde hair from her eyes giving Shizuo a full view of their soft blue gray. Vorona’s expression went from reserved to pointed giving the look of one being puzzled a great deal. 

“Alcohol you mean?” Language barriers were infrequent, Russian thoughts readjusted for Japanese ears. He got to see the hiccups with language after spending months with her and took from implications to what she meant. 

“Yes, alcoholic beverages.” She answered softening her expression and lifting her lips to a faint curve.

“No thanks, beer is bitter as hell and I’ve tried other stuff on suggestion.” Tom’s suggestion mostly. Shizuo's hand waved to dismiss the idea further.

“Not all is bitter. I am aware of taste, you dislike bitter things. You are like me in this aspect.” Her cup was reset on the counter. “I have studied you a great deal and know what you dislike and like. If you are willing, I promise suggested drink prove fitting to taste.” Attention dragged away from him to the only other souls occupying Russia Sushi. She gave a short wave to beckon Simon over, the gentle giant of a man greeting them with a wide smile.

“What I can do for you two? More Sushi yes? His large hands clapped together standing before them and behind the counter seating.

“Net, no vy mozhete sdelat' Belyy Russkiy dlya nego? Tyazhelyy na slivki i moloko, pozhaluysta.” Shizuo had heard Russian tossed around here and there, moreso here than anywhere, yet hearing it roll of Vorona’s tongue was something special. He did not picture himself a man weak to accents, but he had not thought himself weak to any particular women either. Unlike her Japanese there was a sense of command, not to imply anything she said was lacking, his eyes surveying the scene in a tint of blue.

“Hold on-” He spoke, Simon softened his expression jumping with more Russian.

“Dlya molodoy zhenshchiny, nichego. YA posmotryu chto ya mogu sdelat’.”

“Is anyone going to let me on what’s going on?” He was not, surprisingly, irritated by the coded talk exchanged between Simon and Vorona. Bewildered above all seeing where the conversation was and then the call on Simon to come over. He admitted defeat in trying to decipher what was happening setting his chin to his knuckles. “Or this some surprise?”

“No surprise. I asked for a White Russian.” Factual and a hint amusement painted her tone. 

“White Russian? Is that a drink?” Had to be a drink, part of the trust he was extending out to her. She would not steer him too wrong. Simon either, although the man was not keen on his taste.

“Yes. Ironically not Russian despite name. Vodka and coffee liqueur based drink with cream or milk. Asked for extra on the cream and milk to appease taste. Quite good and relatively low alcohol content.” It was less textbook leaving him to belief experience was backing it. He shrugged after lifting off his hand. 

“Worth a shot, I like milk.”

“Like is understatement. It is your preferred drink.”

“Alright, so you know me pretty well.” By watching he suspected as he took a more relaxed position on his seat. “What do you know then?”

“About you? Some. I know of brother and how he is touchy subject. You respect and love him dearly. Your relationship with parents not good, although I’m not certain of details. Tom is friend from- middle school, yes? There is this Shinra and Celty as well.” She paused glancing up as if to think. “Often cross paths with group of teenagers and local gangs. I also have collected catalog of things that irritate you for future reference.” Short and summarized he assumed, a background like hers opened a lot of channels.

“Sounds right.” The answer was dull, sunglasses removed and hooked to his vest. “I’m not going to ask how much of that is things you heard or things you dug up.” It was a murky area and too close to what the asshole did for a living.

“No digging really, conversation mostly. You are open person, it’s dangerous thing in my- old work. I like it. It is- nice. To know things.” Words break in rhythm to pick the right ones, her fingers grasping her chin.

“The old fashioned way then. I know you're an only child, not great with your parents either.” Replying came easier than thought, the rolling conversation from habits to what was known about the other. Turned out she talked a lot to when it was the three or two of them.

“Does that make us estranged?” She ask perking up for a bitter subject.

“I don’t know. We don’t talk, never were all that close to being with.” 

“Understood. My father was rarely home, makes it hard to have connection.” Which lead to her near encyclopedia like knowledge from growing up on books. He recalls her having an affinity towards books and learning, the clear line connecting the dots. Before Shizuo said anymore Simon returned with two tall narrow glasses with contents a slight off white almost as if a sprinkle of chocolate was stirred in failing to turn milk into chocolate milk. No matter, he prefers it straight plain over all.

“Drinks yea? Good way to end meal. Very good and very relaxing.” Simon announced in his typical broken Japanese. Thanks were given and the larger man exited giving a curt nod to Vorona that did not go unseen.

“White Russian huh?” Stating the obvious cut his face to a frown. With a shrug he skipped menial talk and tried what was promised to be good. She did not lie. The alcohol, if any, was faint to the milk and cream braced with a touch of coffee. It was good and more over had immediate effect in being relaxing. 

“You like?” In taking a sip he failed to notice her closer proximity studying him with wide eyes and parted lips. The curious expression was cute, his eyes locked for a lingering moment and removing to answer.“Yea, I do. It’s milk and coffee, but not bitter. No idea how that works.” Contrasting flavors he supposed, but drinks were outside his understanding.

“Good, good. Be careful however. Flavor mask alcohol content and easy to overindulge.” Back to good old factoids. This one useful he noted as she sipped at her own glass.

“Guess I can add this to things I know about you.” Conversation kicks back in with a subtle sip and outward gaze of his eyes.

“This double thing to know. You like this to.” She came back with hooking one long leg over the other with attention being tugged toward the act. It was not the drink, not by a few sips, that his attention was drawn to her body. In the hour and then some he had taken greater notice as part of this forced coupling. No, that was not quite right, but finding a name bugged him.

“So, do you know why Tom left?” Cutting to the chase was generally considered poor at times like this, but neither of them were typical in these matters.

“For business or the real reason?” Her eyes cut meeting his, a thin smirk about her lips the wiped curious away for dangerous. “I was at first unsure you noticed.”

“Yea, I noticed. He’s not a very subtle guy. Neither am I.”

“True. I like this though, lack of subtlety and this.” Glassed raised, Vorona gestures to the space between them for the lack of a better word.

“It is. Funny thing is I haven’t been able to attach a word to it.” Not a date. Tom paid too. 

“No date.” She was reading his thoughts or he wore them on his sleeve. The words wake him up in expression before softening to a neutral good. Hers lingered on dangerous and amused, a likable pair on a face like hers he found.

“Would you though?”

“Date with you? Yes. Although dating not something I’m familiar with.”

“Makes two of us.” What a duo.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another part as part of a longer working piece. The rest will follower sooner than this.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos are appreciated.

Quite a duo they were, the contents of his drink a bit lower than when he started. The taste dwelt on his tongue and he chided himself for the pace it was vanishing. Finer things like this deserved their time. What he assumed was a finer thing being no connoisseur of drinks. It tasted great and had milk in it, that was finer than most drinks he was aware of. Conversation and sipping progressed with assessments being made from the mental notes gathered on each other until Vorona took a turn of direction.

“Tell me things I don’t know about you.” She asked parting her curled bangs and taking a sip at her drink. 

“Like?” His mouth moved before his brain did. Proximity and the general tranquility of the conversation were to blame, Shizuo himself did not sense himself being buzzed or otherwise. Clueless yes, but not stumbling over his words like a drunkard.

“Things liked. Music perhaps?” The inquiry was met with a tilt of her head casting the parted hair aside. The pause after on his part was of no issue, unless not knowing a good way to answer counted. Eyes of dull gold narrowed left and up yanking from files of his mind.

“More of Tom’s thing. He’s given me a couple of CDs and mixes, stuff to help calm me or that I might enjoy.” The problem was listing whom since listening to music was by itself not something he did often. “It’s eclectic. His taste that is, I just listen to it.”

“You like it, no?” 

“Yea, I guess I do. Stuff like--” He rattled his brain cutting his eyes back to her, hand gesturing as if a gear turning. “--Brian Eno or Louis Armstrong. I’m bad at remembering names, might be better if I just let you listen to them.”

Something sparks in her eyes at the names, a mouthed comment that did not reach his ears. Given her encyclopedic knowledge of damn near anything, Shizuo figured she was setting out the information ready to spitfire it and dazzle him with details. She did not, lips pinched close and half smiling like there was a joke he missed out on.

“What’s so funny?” She was obvious there, his tone playful and light as the lingering taste of his drink.

“Funny? Nothing, mere amusement. I would like very much to hear them sometime.” It was laid out simple, believable, and exciting. Anger aside, he saw his hold on emotional outburst a tight one. Thoughts were not given away, unless she gain picked him apart. 

“Then you should sometime. I mean my place isn’t grand, or what I’ve got to listen with, but you’re more than welcome.” Better to approach than have her point him out. Really he was not sure she would for something so, bold was it? “Ah, sorry, that was a bit off putting.”

“No, I said I would like to.” Now she was on the assertive side of things. Their bizarre manners of communicating were of no consequence of cultural oddities. It was better to wrestle with this as themselves unattached to presumed standards. He hated dancing around topics anyways.

“Then it’s settled. Sometime you will.”

“Soon?”

“Yea, soon.”

“Why not now?” The question was not sudden, but the screeching of his mental brakes must have been heard. She had, in effect, invited herself over to his place and then did so in the now. 

“It’s late.” An excuse, a drink to cover him from saying further.

“So? It hardly reason to not.” The rest of her drink was kicked back and set on the counter with a dull click of glass on wood. She looked certain, eyes firm in staring akin to the way she measured up others. She set him under the spotlight and he had no place to hide.

“I feel like I’m being strong armed into this.”

“I fail to see how. Did approach come off too assertive?” Firmness faltered and curiosity fell back in.

“It’s not that. I think it’s more I don’t know.”

“Books have offered no insight for these matters. I follow simply what I feel.” Well, when she put it that way it sounded right. Go with what felt right. He ought to go with that instead of fretting over nothing. Besides, he figured this was already an odd way to start thing if they should continue. The rest of his drink was downed and he was up to his feet pulling at his arm to stimulate blood flow.

“We’re in the same boat then. Tom is gonna have a riot with this if he finds out.” How was a different matter. Neither of the them would speak of it aloud in his presence. 

“Doubtful. We have no work tomorrow, therefor we aren’t required to meet up.” The point was taken as she stood to casting a glance and nod toward Simon. In turn Shizuo began digging into his pocket, a voice cutting through before his wallet was retrieved.

“Drinks on house, yea? Go forth and be merry. Restaurant closed now.” Simon spoke, the duo casting looks at one another.

“I think he’s booting us out.” Which was unheard of for frequent patrons. He considered for a serious second Simon was in on this as well, but waved it off by waving and setting the both of them on their way to his apartment. 

The heavy doors to Russian Sushi held back the crisp cool air and muffled ambience of the city. Time held no importance to the people of Ikebukuro. Some woke with the sun setting rather than rising, their internal clocks set to this night life be for work or otherwise. He did not care for it. The city was bright during the day and somehow through the magic of neon lights it felt brighter at night. So bright the stars were outshined and the air buzzed with electrical life. 

It was by instinct or habit his hand picked at his vest for a smoke. In place of reaching for something to bite on, he lifted his shades back on casting the city into a soft blue and cutting the bright auras short. Vorona did nothing, rather she had no habits, her head visibly lifted to look into the night sky.

“You get a better view by the river-- or the countryside.” Of the few fond memories held of his childhood, stargazing with his brother was one of them. His jaw rolled feeling the pang of something misplaced or altogether missing. Quitting outright might take more effort than he thought if for the lack of something to chew at. Least it was not stimulating him further or that was the understanding he got. Worse than downing energy drinks by his perception. 

“Sometime. Not tonight however, there’s a overcast.” How she can tell was beyond him, his shades doing their part to tint his vision. He had not offered to take her stargazing to being with, so continuing on this excursion was fine. Nerve wrecking and making him crave a smoke, but ultimately fine. 

His place was not far from Russia Sushi. Close enough to skip out on trains and cabs, but a bit of a walk through narrow pathways to find the tucked away building. Grand only described the size of the build over all and even then it was not large by comparison to some of the more massive apartment buildings. He got the place at a low price, something about owners knowing the boss and having his place billed a tad lower. This was beneficial in the long run seeing how his funds were often dipped into to pay for work related mishaps. A fair trade as he got a home out of it in the end and did not need to worry too hard on footing the bills.

What he did worry about was presentation. The walk was not silent, the exchange of words looping them around on what they knew of another and questions on assumptions made. He in himself was presentable, he figured, his place though was another matter. Which was not to say it was messy, rather it was uneventful as a place of residence went.

“So you do live at Russia Sushi. Had my suspicions, but never thought to follow them through. You know if you want, the boss could make some calls and get you a place at a good price.” Nothing in talking pointed to any interest in moving, but it did not hurt to mention. His key rattled into the lock, then the next lower one popping the mechanisms and giving off a click as the door opened.

The entrance consisted of a short hall, a hanging light, and a nook to toss keys into. Light buzzed to life and first entrance was given to her with a outreached arm. Again the door clicked as the look reset itself, keys in the processes of being tossed in their rightful place when bright blue eyes stared him down from a angle. Words might have been spoke, but the loss of oxygen left them forgotten.

What he did remember were the keys hitting the floor in a jangle and how soft her lips were. She tasted sweet. This was the reason oxygen became lacking as the kiss became drawn out. Needles in his lungs demanded he part, the seconds coming back to haunt him the way of pain for the need of air.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for some time.” She said so matter of fact, factual even, that he took it as some truth she knew of before gathering she meant otherwise. It was genuine want.

“That why you were so persistent on coming here? I mean I’m not that bullheaded but--” A finger silenced him. A finger. His eyes settled to the center of his vision where it lingered. No one else would dare and here she was almost chiding him.

“Ruin good thing by talking. Enjoy instead.” Assertion he was use to. This kind he was not, the form more demanding and pulling her finger away to kiss him again. She was taking lead and he did not mind finding his hands around her waist for some semblance of an anchor. This time it was short, nose brushing his and lips tugging about his upon release.

“It’s been a long time since I’ve done anything like this.”

“A date?”

“No, kissing and where this is going. Is this going somewhere?” The drink had made him looser, but no more assertive about the matter.

“Then best to make date and more.” She paused and took a step back handling her shoes. “I’m aware this is not customary, yet I find you an attractive and strong male. Biological reactions are to be expected.” Shoes gone, Vorona snapped her eyes back to him wearing the ghost smile that stayed since dinner.

“It’s more than biological, I do like you.” Too many facts and numbers when it was thought of that way. He was human dammit, he had feelings, and he liked her. Act came on his part now, lips taking hers and arms pressing her to the wall of the short hall entrance. 

A gasp escaped, pleased and shocked, her hands drifted behind him snaking up to his hair parting between her fingers. He did brush her nose in the initial dive, but on reeling back had to the control to slip by untouched.

“Good. I like you as well.” She responded in a more warm tone than her fact stating one. Her forehead pressed to his with a sharp intake of air. This was getting out of hand he thought. Amazement hit afterward he was still having logical thoughts when succumbing to his emotions was average.

This took care and he was not about the screw something this nice up by letting his emotions take over. Venting was preferable and found in another kiss, a pang of soreness from teeth and disuse earning a muted groan. Strength found its way into the mess without his notice, his arms and legs helping lift her higher on the wall into the kiss.

Skirted legs wrapped around his waist and he swore something in Russian was uttered. It sure as hell did not sound Japanese, but he did like the way it sounded. The familiar heat of arousal turned inside him winding whatever mechanism within him that demanded breaking. More aptly it demanded release like a overfilled dam, but allegories were not his deal.

Physical feats were. Ones were he lifted a person like nothing, just usually not up and against a wall. Never because he wanted them or wanted to do something nice to them. A roll of her hips made him hiss and part from his lips to her bit of exposed neck.

“I recommend we move elsewhere.” She uttered, the trace of disheveledness there and enticing. Shizuo could not think of much that rattled Vorona and none of it was on the good side of the scale. He agreed in kissing her neck and the taking her weight on himself to move. She weighed nothing, rather she felt like she weighed nothing, and the way to the bedroom was hindered by another wall.

That was he pinned her again and she picked at his vest. It was not like they were at odds for time, but the amount of haste was crazed. Back to the wall of his living room and kitchen area, she snapped her eyes to him with a sharp smile. The type of smile that looked hungry from a stalking beast.

“You show a greater amount of aggression than presumed. This is… good, yes, good.” It was more than a hint she was having trouble translating amid the passions, her next move speaking in a tongue he understood fine. Hands keeping them with some gap at their upper torso, she arched into him setting her teeth to his neck in a playful short bite. Afterward she muttered against the very spot with her hands freeing him of his vest, “This good to you to?” 

“Very good.” Short and pointed. He hated dancing around topics and devoted his hands to trying to strip her barer. The wall proved a hindrance, the bedroom did not, nor did parting for a moment to undress further. She was faster to her matching pair of panties and bra, practical with some decorative pattern to the edges that befitted a cake. Shizuo tucked the image away for the good laugh and better memory.

If practice made perfect, than he was a master at wearing his bartending attire and disrobing it. What came as a hiccup was the already began state of removal. There was no tidiness to the toss and kick of clothing. By the time he was finished and looking, Vorona was laid about in his bed watching contrary to her alert nature. He might have read her wrong and the saunter over gave no rise bar the movement of her eyes.

“You look… amazing” Stripped to underwear and lace lit up by outside lights in a blueish tint. The impact of his knee to the bed and crawl over were less feral than the wall. Desire was no less picking up where he left off in recent memory with a kiss and drift to her jaw for a nip.

“No need for flattery… however it is… appreciated.” She murmured moving with his mouth and hooking arms around his lean form. In heavy beats her chest rose and fell stealing kisses and breath alike from him. Spread out hands set to her stomach setting her back on his bed, blonde hair hanging over his face and attached amused expression.

“No, not needed, but worth saying.” He said back sinking back from atop of her.

“Beyond that of getting my consent?” A huff later she was adding more. “I am adequately aroused… is this foreplay?” 

“No, just treating you right.”

The answer painted her face to some confusion, acceptance, and a hand through his hair.   
“I like it… continue then.” The phantom smile tugged in turn as he lowered further setting his fingers to the gap between her legs. Contentment was instant in the tiny petting motion, his taller body half hovering and taunting in its short distance away from kissing.

“Then I will.”


End file.
